Out
by Tyelle
Summary: “Yeah,” mocked Sirius, tweaking his nose and smiling in reply. When Remus looked down, Sirius cupped his chin with two fingers, pulling his face back up. “Yeah.” He slipped his arm around Remus’ waist and they left the bathroom for the great hall.


Title: Out

Rating: PG

A/N: I'm an official Remus/Sirius writer now. I don't own anything, I grovel before JK Rowling, the usual junk. Wrote this during my father's media law class. Slash.

"Put down those wands! We haven't begun the lesson yet."

Professor McGonagall removed the wand from Henry Bank's hand and set it down hard next to him, producing a loud bang on the desk. Sirius jumped in surprise and his books dropped to the floor.

Remus smiled, and Sirius flushed as he bent down to retrieve them. Remus reached over and slid his hand into Sirius' back pocket.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black had been a couple for three months, and Remus still wasn't sure how he felt about the whole affair. There was no doubt in his mind that he liked Sirius, but he felt odd about telling people. Sirius, on the other hand, was immensely proud and told any girl who asked his status, "Sorry, kid, I have a boyfriend," and enjoyed the surprised looks he received.

Despite being unsure about being "out," Remus enjoyed the looks they got as well; the best looking fifth year in school hand in hand with the quiet, shy kid from Cambridge who always seemed to be ill.

Sirius made it known that he thought Remus was the loveliest person he'd laid eyes on. Each time he said it, Remus turned pink and seemed to sink down into his clothing.

As the boys left transfiguration a half-hour later, Sirius twined his fingers with Remus'. They set off for the great hall and were joined by a bouncing James, who'd just arrived from charms.

"He's overdone the bloody cheering charm again," murmured Sirius, covering his mouth with his hand and laughing. Remus chuckled quietly.

James was chatting happily about the upcoming Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw Quidditch match that he was looking forward to not playing in, when Remus cried out in surprise, whirling around.

A jet of yellow light had shot past Remus' ear, which had gone green and pointed.

"Oi!" Cried Sirius, stepping around James and in front of Remus to look for the caster. Jason Burg stood in the middle of a ten-foot circle of people with wand raised. Remus reached up and felt his transfigured ear. Jason was a Slytherin fifth year in Remus' Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Remus glowered over Sirius' shoulder.

"Ponce," Burg sneered, pointing his wand at the pair of boys. "Pansy," he said more confidently, casting another hex. "Queer," and another hex.

"Protego!" Shouted Remus and Sirius together, throwing up a shield.

"We've all heard about the pair of you, you abominations," jeered Burg.

"Christian, are you?" Sirius shot back.

"Fuck off," said Remus quietly. Jason laughed.

"Aw, the fairy wants a fuck, eh?" His Welsh-accented voice was searing, slapping Remus in the face.

"No, I said fuck off," replied Remus, a little bit louder. _Keep it calm_, he reminded himself, _Get angry or upset and you're just giving him what he wants._ Remus put his hands on Sirius' shoulder blades.

"Why don't you go back where you belong?" The whole corridor was blocked now, and people were pushing through to see what the traffic was about.

"And where's that?" Snarled Sirius.

"Er… elsewhere!" Burg blushed slightly, having not expected the question.

"He belongs quite well here," replied Sirius, his voice steady as a rock but his eyes blazing. He put his arm reassuringly around Remus' waist, and tenderly kissed his temple, his eyes all the time on Burg's blotchy, ruddy face.

Burg, about to throw another curse, stopped as Professor Vector, the arithmancy teacher, walked down the hall. Remus and Sirius watched him walk by as though he didn't even see them, and when they turned back, Burg had retreated into the gathered crowd.

James, still cheerful, punched Remus on the arm, exclaiming, "That was exciting!" Remus nodded absently, glancing around nervously. Every one was watching him curiously, including Sirius. He darted back up the corridor and out of sight.

Sirius, yelling a hurried goodbye to James, ran after him and tailed him into the boys' bathroom on the floor above. He peeked under the doors of the stalls and, upon seeing Remus' battered red trainers, rapped softly on the door.

"Moony?" The door opened, and a tear-stained face appeared.

"What're we doing, Pads?" He asked, using his personal nickname. Sirius looked graver that Remus had ever seen him.

"You tell me." His face was completely straight; no shine of merriment showed in his dark eyes. Remus let out a broken sob, tears rolling down his face.

"I don't know." He buried his nose into Sirius' neck, and Sirius put comforting arms around him.

"Are we wrong?"

"Wrong 'bout what, love?"

"About being together."

"Remus, we're bloody sixteen years old. Well, I am, anyway. We can do whatever the hell we please." He pushed Remus gently to arm's length, and smiled grimly. "And, hey. Anyone who tries to restrict my dating rights can just bite my arse."

Remus chuckled, wiping tears out of his eyes. "Yeah."

"Yeah," mocked Sirius, tweaking his nose and smiling in reply. When Remus looked down, Sirius cupped his chin with two fingers, pulling his face back up. "Yeah." He slipped his arm around Remus' waist and they left the bathroom for the great hall.

When they arrived, Sirius almost fell over in shock when Remus shouted over the tumult of voices, "Oi! Burg!"

He made sure Burg was looking directly at him before kissing Sirius soundly on the mouth.

Long seconds passed before he let go, and when he did Sirius, feeling faint, just grinned.

"You sly bastard," he said hoarsely. Remus smiled shyly at him, turning pink again, and dragged him by the sleeve of his robes to two seats across from James and Peter.

"What was that about?" Inquired James, who was still smiling but bouncing less.

"Oh, Sirius and I are just… out." Said Remus, his voice lilting.

Sirius kissed Remus' hand, still held tightly in his own, and leaned his dark head on Remus' shoulder. He could smell the sweetness of Remus' shampoo as his long, reddish hair fell onto Sirius' forehead.

"Pass the potatoes, you lot."

1,000 words. Review please!


End file.
